x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files
The X-Files was a popular television series created by Chris Carter. Episodes of the series were first broadcast on the FOX network, starting with the pilot episode on September 10, 1993. In 1998, an X-Files movie was released, starring the main cast of the television series. During the initial run of the series, two spin-off shows were aired. These series were set in the same universe as The X-Files and were named Millennium and The Lone Gunmen. The X-Files completed its ninth and final season with a two-hour episode that first aired on May 19, 2002. Cast *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner (1994 - 2002) *William B. Davis as C.G.B. Spender, the Cigarette Smoking Man (1993 - 2000, 2002) *Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek (1994 - 1996, 1998 - 2002) *Chris Owens as Jeffrey Spender (1998 - 1999, 2002) *James Pickens, Jr. as Alvin Kersh (1998 - 2002) *Robert Patrick as John Doggett (2000 - 2002) *Annabeth Gish as Monica Reyes (2001 - 2002) Episode List Season 1 (Season 1, 24 episodes) *Pilot *Deep Throat *Squeeze *Conduit *The Jersey Devil *Shadows *Ghost in the Machine *Ice *Space *Fallen Angel *Eve *Fire *Beyond the Sea *Gender Bender *Lazarus *Young at Heart *E.B.E. *Miracle Man *Shapes *Darkness Falls *Tooms *Born Again *Roland *The Erlenmeyer Flask Season 2 (Season 2, 25 episodes) *Little Green Men *The Host *Blood *Sleepless *Duane Barry *Ascension *3 *One Breath *Firewalker *Red Museum *Excelsis Dei *Aubrey *Irresistible *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Fresh Bones *Colony *End Game *Fearful Symmetry *Død Kalm *Humbug *The Căluşari *F. Emasculata *Soft Light *Our Town *Anasazi Season 3 (Season 3, 24 episodes) *The Blessing Way *Paper Clip *D.P.O. *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *The List *2Shy *The Walk *Oubliette *Nisei *731 *Revelations *War of the Coprophages *Syzygy *Grotesque *Piper Maru *Apocrypha *Pusher *Teso Dos Bichos *Hell Money *José Chung's From Outer Space *Avatar *Quagmire *Wetwired *Talitha Cumi Season 4 (Season 4, 24 episodes) *Herrenvolk *Home *Teliko *Unruhe *The Field Where I Died *Sanguinarium *Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man *Tunguska *Terma *Paper Hearts *El Mundo Gira *Leonard Betts *Never Again *Memento Mori *Kaddish *Unrequited *Tempus Fugit *Max *Synchrony *Small Potatoes *Zero Sum *Elegy *Demons *Gethsemane Season 5 (Season 5, 20 episodes) *Redux *Redux II *Unusual Suspects *Detour *The Post-Modern Prometheus *Christmas Carol *Emily *Kitsunegari *Schizogeny *Chinga *Kill Switch *Bad Blood *Patient X *The Red and the Black *Travelers *Mind's Eye *All Souls *The Pine Bluff Variant *Folie à Deux *The End Feature Film *The X-Files Movie Season 6 (Season 6, 22 episodes) *The Beginning *Drive *Triangle *Dreamland *Dreamland II *How the Ghosts Stole Christmas *Terms of Endearment *The Rain King *S.R. 819 *Tithonus *Two Fathers *One Son *Agua Mala *Monday *Arcadia *Alpha *Trevor *Milagro *The Unnatural *Three of a Kind *Field Trip *Biogenesis Season 7 (Season 7, 22 episodes) *The Sixth Extinction *The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati *Hungry *Millennium *Rush *The Goldberg Variation *Orison *The Amazing Maleeni *Signs and Wonders *Sein Und Zeit *Closure *X-Cops *First Person Shooter *Theef *En Ami *Chimera *all things *Brand X *Hollywood A.D. *Fight Club *Je Souhaite *Requiem Season 8 (Season 8, 21 episodes) *Within *Without *Patience *Roadrunners *Invocation *Redrum *Via Negativa *Surekill *Salvage *Badlaa *The Gift *Medusa *Per Manum *This is Not Happening *DeadAlive *Three Words *Empedocles *Vienen *Alone *Essence *Existence Season 9 (Season 9, 20 episodes) *Nothing Important Happened Today *Nothing Important Happened Today II *Dæmonicus *4-D *Lord of the Flies *Trust No 1 *John Doe *Hellbound *Provenance *Providence *Audrey Pauley *Underneath *Improbable *Scary Monsters *Jump the Shark *William *Release *Sunshine Days *The Truth (feature-length) *The Truth II (edited as two-parts) See Also *TXF recurring character appearances *''Millennium'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' External Links *''The X-Files'' at Wikipedia *The X-Files at the Internet Movie Database *Cars of the X-Files at the Internet Movie Cars Database *White Noise: The Music of the X-Files Category:X-Files episodes